What If
by Alyssu
Summary: A game of 'What If' betweem Miyabi and Kahoko leads to the question of what would happen if Yunoki Azuma was a pirate, and Kahoko learns that Miyabi has one VERY active imagination... -Minor suggestive themes-


**Author's Note: I know almost nothing about pirates and sailing. Please forgive me if my ship-lingo…is weird…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'Oro. Hinoki….T_T_

_What If_

"Could you imagine what would happen if Nii-san was a king?" Miyabi giggled hysterically as she and Hino Kahoko sat on the younger girl's bed in the Yunoki house.

"Oh god!" Kahoko cracked up. "He'd probably rule with an iron fist or something!"

"And he'd have all pirates and Tsukimori Lens beheaded!" Miyabi added, doubling over in laughter.

"That would be hell!" Kahoko snorted. "It's probably best he'd never have a seat of power."

"What if Nii-san was an artisan?" Miyabi wondered.

"Eh?" Kahoko pondered this for a while. "Hm, hard to imagine…"

"What about a…a samurai?"

"That's weird." Kahoko sighed. "Yunoki-senpai…in samurai gear….and his ponytail…?"

"…" Miyabi was silent for a while. "Yeah, that's weird."

"Not to mention impossible." Kahoko snorted. "He probably hired samurai, not be one himself."

"Oh god, what if he was a pirate?"

---

"_Man the sails, Kazuki!" Yunoki Azuma yelled to his green-haired friend. "I need you to watch the wind while I have a cup of tea."_

---

"A cup of tea?" Miyabi asked. "Really?"

"Hey, this is imagination." Kahoko pointed out.

---

"_Oi, Yunoki!" Kazuki yelled. "I think I see a shipping vessel of sorts!"_

"_Who's on it?" Azuma asked in a bored tone._

"_Eh, it looks like…Prince Len and his fiancé, Hino Kahoko!"_

"_Nani!" Azuma snarled, practically ripping the telescope from his friend's hands. He peered through, and sure enough, he spotted the blue-haired prince and his redheaded beauty. "Soon, it'll just be Prince Len."_

"_Eh, Yunoki!" Kazuki protested. "You know bringing a woman on the ship is bad luck!"_

"_My luck can't get any worse." Azuma said in a monotone that bordered on sadness. "She's engaged to _Len_ of all people."_

---

"Nani!" Kahoko blushed, her face a bright red that rivaled her hair color. "Why am I Tsukimori-kun's fiancée?"

"No reason." Miyabi chuckled.

"And why is Yunoki-senpai so angry?"

"…" Miyabi sighed. "Are you seriously this dense?"

"…" Kahoko coughed. "Uh, m-maybe…"

---

"_Azuma—" Kahoko was interrupted by the pirate's angry glare._

_They were in Azuma's cabin, after the raid on Tsukimori's ship. Kahoko had mysteriously vanished with Azuma, not even bothering to struggle when he abducted her. It was like she was practically willing to be stolen away._

"_What the hell were you thinking?!" Azuma yelled. "GETTING ENGAGED TO TSUKIMORI?!"_

"_He's the prince, Azuma." Kahoko sighed. "My parents arranged it. You think I _want_ to be married to the world's most snobby, egoistical prince?"_

"_You could've said no." Azuma said coldly._

"_You've met my parents, Azuma." Kahoko tried to explain. "Could you say no?"_

"_Quite easily."_

"_Why do you think I asked Len if we could go to England?" Kahoko asked, her hands gripping the front of his…pirate overcoat. "The only safe route is through _your_ territory."_

"…_You knew I would come." Azuma sighed. "Am I really becoming that predictable?"_

"_Only to me, Azuma, only to me." Kahoko smiled before pulling the pirate prince into a passionate kiss. _

_---_

"M-Miyabi!" Kahoko blushed. "P-Please tell me I did _not_ just kiss Yunoki-senpai!"

"Why not?" Miyabi smirked, an eyebrow raised at her friend. "You know you want to anyways…"

Kahoko looked away, her face red. "B-Baka, o-of course I d-don't!"

---

"_Kazuki-senpai, Hino-san has been in Yunoki-sama's cabin for quite a while now." Shimizu said, rubbing his eyes with his fist sleepily. "I think they're really mad at each other."_

"_Oh?" Kazuki asked absentmindedly._

"_Yes, they keep on yelling each other's name." Shimizu said, hiding a sly smile._

"_E-EH?!" Kazuki yelped, his face red. "Did they…uh, sound angry?"_

"_Not really," Shimizu said angelically. "They sounded more like how you and Miyabi-san do when you two have your 'alone-time'."_

_Kazuki now resembled a tomato. "U-UH, WHO WANTS SOME FOOD, I'M KIND OF HUNGRY, I WONDER WHAT THE COOK MADE FOR DINNER?"_

_---_

"N-N-NANI?!" Kahoko was even redder than her hair as she pointed an accusing finger at Miyabi. "M-M-ME AND Y-Y-YUNOKI-SENPAI AND T-T-THAT?!"

"Hai." Miyabi grinned angelically. "After all, I assume you two are over twenty in this fantasy of mine, although you two _do_ look quite young in my imagination."

"…" Kahoko turned to face the wall, a smirk gracing her lips. "You and Kazuki-senpai, Miyabi? Really?"

"Hai." Miyabi said in smug satisfaction. "After all, we were meant to be…"

"I don't think Shimizu-kun is really that evil in a perverted way though…" Kahoko said thoughtfully.

"He is blunt though." Miyabi pointed out.

"But what he says in your fantasy is really just subtle hinting at…" At this, Kahoko turned bright red again. "…the situation Yunoki-senpai and I are in."

---

"_I really do hate you, you know?" Kahoko said the night after her arrival on the ship. "But I love you at the same time, is that weird?"_

"_Not at all." Azuma said serenely, a beautiful smile gracing his handsome features. "You annoy me, but I adore you. It's pretty much the same thing, Sweetie."_

_Kahoko blushed. "Pet names sound odd coming out of your lips."_

"_And your name screamed in a moment of passion doesn't?" Azuma smirked as Kahoko turned even redder._

"_T-That's different." Kahoko said, turning to look over the ocean. "It's totally different."_

"_I really don't see the difference," Azuma shrugged. "But it's your preference, Kahoko-chan."_

"_That sounds odd too." Kahoko pointed out._

"_Kahoko."_

"_That's better, Azuma-kun." Kahoko smiled as she leaned against him._

"…_Oh, you can call me 'Azuma-kun', and I can't call you 'Sweetie' or 'Kaho-chan' or 'Kahoko-chan'?" Azuma grumbled._

"_Nope." Kahoko laughed._

_---_

"T-That's totally not me." Kahoko said, biting her bottom lip. "I…would never call Yunoki-senpai something that intimate."

"But you're dating him." Miyabi pointed out, sweatdropping. "You honestly don't call your boyfriend that?"

"W-Well…" Kahoko trailed off.

"Nii-san must be so hurt." Miyabi said softly. "He loves you a lot…"

"Maybe I could try to call him by first name…" Kahoko said, turning slightly red.

"Oh yay!"

---

_Five weeks later…_

"_I really don't see why Prince Len just gave up his fiancée like that." Kazuki said in clueless wonder._

"_Maybe because rumor has it that he was only marrying Hino-san for the vast amount of wealth she would bring him." Ryoutaro said as he stirred the stew. "I heard he married Amou-san last week."_

"_Boy works fast." Kazuki coughed. "And I would've never pegged you as a gossip."_

"…" _Ryoutaro blushed slightly. "People are always what you least expect."_

"_You're telling me." Kazuki coughed again. "Azuma had a dark side, you're a gossip, Prince Len's a playboy, Shimizu's a closet pervert, and Miyabi is a _tiger_ in bed."_

"_Too much information." Ryoutaro grimaced. "I do not need to know about your sexual escapades, my friend."_

"_I can't help it…" Kazuki protested. "She's just…wow."_

"_Again, too much." Ryoutaro sweatdropped as Kazuki's nose dripped with blood._

_---_

"…TMI, Miyabi." Kahoko sweatdropped. "And aren't you flattering yourself?"

"It _is_ a fantasy, Kahoko-onee." Miyabi smirked.

"I-I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" Kahoko blushed.

"You will be…" Miyabi smirked.

---

"_I want to get married." Kahoko said one night after she and Azuma had retired to his (their) cabin. "M'kay, honey?"_

"_Of course." Azuma chuckled in amusement. "When?"_

"_As soon as possible." Kahoko said seriously._

"…" _Azuma smiled indulgently. "Do you want a real priest, or is it okay if I just get Ryoutaro to perform the ceremony?"_

"_I want it to be legal in the eyes of the law." Kahoko whispered in his ear. "Even if we read the vows ourselves, it would be legal to me…but they can tear us apart if it's not recognized by the church."_

"_Smart girl." Azuma chuckled as he kissed the top of his redhead's head. "I do love you."_

"_Are you going to give up piracy after marriage?" Kahoko asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"_

"_I'll just turn over the ship to Ryoutaro." Azuma scoffed. "Kazuki and Miyabi will most likely be married soon."_

"_But you love this life…!" Kahoko protested. "I wouldn't mind!"_

"…" _Azuma pulled her close to him. "I mind."_

_Kahoko snuggled closer to his chest, nuzzling the crook of his shoulder. "Where will we live?"_

"_I was thinking the summer house I bought a few years back." Azuma said in a lofty tone. "Grandmother died a few years back, and nobody really knows that I'm a pirate."_

"_I just don't want our marriage to be opposed simply because they think your profession was illegal or something…" Kahoko kissed the crook of his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind though; Piracy is rather attractive on you."_

_Azuma laughed. "I'm so happy something other than my looks attract you."_

"_Is it just my looks that attract you?" Kahoko asked in a sad tone._

"_No." Azuma said, pushing her away so he could stare into her eyes. "There are so many reasons why I love you."_

"_As long as it's no—"_

"_You didn't let me finish." Azuma interrupted. "You're strong, passionate, smart, kind, straightforward, honest, and so many other things."_

_Kahoko blushed. "I love you, Azuma."_

"_Oh?" Azuma chuckled as he pulled her close again. "Care to name a few?"_

"_You just love fishing for compliments from me, don't you?" Kahoko sighed._

"_It's my favorite activity."_

"_You're handsome, brilliant, talented, strong, kind in an oddly mean way, stubborn, subtle, an—" Kahoko paused. "I'm sorry, where was I?"_

_Azuma laughed. "Nevermind."_

_Kahoko smiled._

"_We'll sail for land tomorrow; we can get married and be at the summer house within the week." Azuma promised._

_---_

"Azuma would never act like that!" Kahoko protested.

"It _is_—"

"A fantasy, I know." Kahoko sighed. "But seriously? That free with physical displays of affection?"

"Probably." Miyabi shrugged.

"And what was that about you and Kazuki-senpai getting married?" Kahoko smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can dream, can't I?"

---

"_Farewell, Yunoki-sama." Shimizu waved as he leaned over the wooden railing._

_The happy couple waved at him from the dock of Azuma's summer estates. "Goodbye, Keiichi!"_

"_I'll take good care of the ship." Ryoutaro promised Azuma._

"_I really don't care." Azuma shrugged, drawing Kahoko close. "My wife is my main concern now."_

"_Ha, looks like Miyabi-chan and I get to hang out here for a while!" Kazuki laughed. "Miyuki is already blossoming like a flower in my darling's stomach, I shouldn't risk my life while my sweetie needs me!"_

_Azuma sweatdropped. "Miyuki?"_

"_My daughter!" Kazuki smiled, blissfully ignorant of his best friend's growing rage._

"…_My sister is having a child…out of _wedlock_?" Azuma snarled._

"_Nope!" Kazuki was still ignorant. "We got married a few months ago!"_

_Azuma's forehead vein throbbed. "And you neglected to tell me this…?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Why…?"_

"'_Cause you'd be angry!"_

"…………………_."_

"_Oops."_

"_What if Miyabi-chan's having a boy?" Kahoko interjected quickly, wrapping her arms around her husband and pulling him into a passionate kiss. (To avoid having Kazuki visit his family physician.)_

"_Oh shi—" Kazuki swore before counting his fingers. "Miyaku, Kazuku, Mizaki, Mizuku…"_

_---_

"Which do you like best?" Miyabi asked Kahoko. "I liked Mizuku best for a boy and Miyuki for a girl."

Kahoko simply sweatdropped.

---

"_Azuma, look at your darling little twins!" Kahoko cooed._

"_Do you have a name in mind, darling?" Azuma asked, leaning over his wife and newborn children protectively._

"_I was thinking…" Kahoko blushed. "Akuma and Azuki?"_

_Azuma chuckled, placing a chaste kiss upon Kahoko's lips. "Akuma is acceptable, but not Azuki. Naming both of my children after me? A bit obsessed, darling."_

"_You're right." Kahoko agreed._

"_How about Kotoko?" Azuma asked, a finger tracing the outline of Kahoko's lips._

"_Akuma and Kotoko." Kahoko mused. "I like it."_

_---_

"If I were a pirate, I wouldn't bother with all the stupid rules of piracy." A new voice scoffed from the doorway.

They turned to see a smirking Azuma, and Kahoko turned bright red.

"A-Azuma!" Kahoko stammered.

Azuma strolled over to his girlfriend and leaned next to her ear. "I'd steal you away like the pirate I am."

"But you would do what I said in my fantasy?" Miyabi pressed.

"Most likely, yes." Azuma admitted, after he placed a chaste kiss on Kahoko's lips. "But you know what's odd?"

"Hold on, Azu." Kahoko held up a finger. "What I don't understand is how you knew what I wanted to name my son with Azuma. I never told you."

"You wanted to marry me?" Azuma asked at the same time Miyabi said, "I dunno, girl's intuition?"

"…Yes…" Kahoko admitted with a sheepish smile.

"So what was your question, Nii-san?" Miyabi asked.

"How you knew what I wanted to name my daughter with Kahoko." Azuma blurted before he realized what he just said.

"You wanted to marry me?" Kahoko asked with a loving smile at the same time Miyabi coughed to hide a laugh.

"Uh, yes…" Azuma quickly changed the subject. "So what would you do if I stole you away?"

"Nice save." Miyabi whispered to her brother. "I think you guys just proposed to each other."

-

**Uh…brain fart? I just had this weird thought: What would happen if Azuma was a pirate?**

**And this was the result.**

**I do realize he is OOC, but that's mostly because it's mostly Miyabi's fantasy/ Everyone's OOC, because Miyabi really doesn't know them that well, actually…**

**I didn't really know how to end this, so…crappy ending…**

**I deeply apologize….**

**~Alyssu**


End file.
